1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording medium. The present invention further relates to a method of producing the recording medium.
2. Related Art
With recent development of various information-processing systems, inkjet-recording methods have come to be widely used because they allow printing on various recording materials, and the hardware (devices) therefor is compact and silent and is relatively reasonably priced.
Inkjet recording media, respectively having an ink-receiving layer (recording layer) having a porous structure, have been developed and out to practical use.